1999
by Ayumi Ikari
Summary: Das erste Treffen zwischen Yui und Gendo


"Love in the year 2000 " /  
  
"1999"  
  
EVA-fanfiction by Ayumi Ikari  
  
Wie immer: Alle Rechte für die Charaktere liegen bei GAINAX. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und bei mir gibt´s auch nix zu holen.  
  
  
  
Stimmengewirr erfüllte die Hallen der Universität von Kyoto. Ein ganz normaler Sommermorgen im Jahr 1999. Studenten waren auf dem Weg zu den Hörsälen, plauderten in den großen Hallen und trafen sich in der Mensa. Gendo Rokubungi war nie einer von ihnen gewesen. Er gehörte nicht dazu und es war ihm auch recht so. Als er die große Eingangshalle betrat, liefen vor ihm zwei junge Männer, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Normalerweise war es nicht seine Art zu lauschen, aber dieses Gespräch war zu interessant um es nicht weiter zu verfolgen. "Man sagt diese Organisation hätte einen großen Einfluß, im verborgenen natürlich. Der Name ist "SEELE" oder so ähnlich. Auf jeden Fall sollen ein paar ziemlich mächtige Persönlichkeiten dahinter stecken..." sagte der etwas größere. Die Männer durchquerten den riesigen Raum und bogen in einen Gang zu den Forschungslaboren und Hörsälen der Biochemie ein. Gendo hätte eigentlich einen anderen Weg nehmen müssen , aber er entschied sich dann doch anders und folgte den beiden. "Ja, aber es gibt noch andere Gerüchte: einige talentierte Wissenschaftler und Forscher sollen auch dazugehören," fuhr der andere fort, ein rundlicher Typ mit einer Nickelbrille. "Anscheinend sind sogar einige auf dieser Universität Mitglieder. Kennst du jemanden mit Namen Ikari?" "Nein, nicht persönlich. Gehört habe ich schon mal von ihr..." "Nun, sie soll auch dazu gehören..."erklärte der mit der Brille. Dann verschwanden die Männer in einen der Labore. Gendo ging wieder in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Kurz bevor er wieder in die grosse Halle kam, passierte es. Während er noch über die Studentin mit Namen Yui Ikari nachdachte , kam eine junge Frau um die Ecke geschossen und rannte direkt in ihn hinein. Als er sich wieder fand, sah er vor sich eine verzweifelte Frau die auf dem Boden kniete und hastig ihre Unterlagen zusammen suchte. Das Toastbrot, das sie gerade eben noch im Mund gehabt hatte, lag nun auf einem Teil der Blätter, die bei ihrem Zusammenstoß über den Gang verteilt wurden. "Gomen.." murmelte sie hastig, ohne ihn anzusehen, "Ich muß zu meiner Vorlesung. Professor Fuyutsuki wird bestimmt sauer." Immer noch geistesgegenwärtig starrte Gendo sie an. Von ihr ging eine Aura aus...er konnte es nicht beschreiben. Sie war wohl etwas jünger als er und hatte kurzes braunes Haar. Ihr dunkler Rock ging bis zu den Knien und unterstrich ihre schlanke Figur. Aber das war es nicht, was ihn an dieser Frau faszinierte . Er wusste es einfach nicht. Nachdem er endlich wieder einigermaßen zu sich gekommen war, kniete er sich neben sie und half ihr die vielen Papiere zusammen zulesen. Als sie fertig waren , nahm sie ihm die Papiere aus der Hand und schaute ihm zum ersten mal direkt in die Augen. "Arigato" Dann stand sie auf und rannte davon. Von diesem Moment an begann sein Leben.  
  
Yui huschte so leise wie möglich in den Hörsaal. Professor Fuyutsuki hatte seinen Vortrag über die Stoff-Nomenklatur schon längst begonnen und die meisten der Studenten schrieben schon eifrig mit. Yui blickte sich nach einem freien Platz um. Fuyutsuki´s Vorlesungen waren äußerst beliebt, weswegen der Hörsaal ziemlich voll war. Auf einmal entdeckte sie in der vorletzten Reihe jemand , der ihr zuwinkte. Yui lächelte und machte sie auf ihren Weg zu Naoko Akagi, eine Freundin, die sie an der Uni kennen gelernt hatte. Sie studierte auch Biotechnologie, allerdings nur als Nebenfach. Ihr Hauptfach war Biologie. Sie war um einiges älter als Yui und hatte auch schon eine 15jährige Tochter. Yui kannte aber weder sie noch Naoko`s Exmann. Ihre Freundschaft beschränkte sich ausschließlich auf die Uni, was Yui aber gut verstand, weil Naoko sich zusätzlich zu ihrem Studium noch allein um ihre Tochter kümmern musste. Im Gegensatz zu ihr stand Naoko auch schon kurz davor, ihren Doktortitel zu machen. Yui setzte sich erleichtert auf den Platz, den Naoko ihr freigehalten hatte und legte ihre Papiere auf den Tisch. Naoko´s fragenden Blick beantwortete sie mit einem geflüsterten "Später" und wandte sich dann der Vorlesung zu.  
  
Wenig später, Fuyutsuki sprach gerade über den Einfluß der organischen Chemie in der Biologie, schob Naoko ihr plötzlich einen Zettel zu : -Du wirst beobachtet. Yui blickte Naoko zweifelnd an. Was um alles in der Welt sollte das denn. Sie kritzelte kurz ein Fragezeichen auf den Zettel. Naoko nahm ihn und reichte ihn ihr bald wieder zurück. -Dreh dich mal langsam um. Er ist vor einer viertel Stunde reingekommen und steht jetzt an der Wand gelehnt, an der Treppe. Er schaut schon die ganze Zeit her. Yui drehte sich vorsichtig um und bemühte sich, ein uninteressiertes Gesicht zu machen. Als sie erkannte , wenn Naoko meinte, musste sie grinsen. -Das ist der Grund dafür, das ich zu spät komme. Jetzt war es an Naoko, ein Fragezeichen auf den Zettel zu kritzeln. -Ich habe ich heute morgen überrannt. Aus Versehen, natürlich. Naoko las sich die antwort durch und schrieb dann wieder zurück -Bitte? Kannst du das mal näher erklären? - Ich war zu spät dran und musste mich beeilen. Also bin ich vom Parkplatz aus zum Hörsaal gerannt. Als ich um eine Ecke kam, rannte ich direkt in ihn hinein. Dabei sind mir meine ganzen Sachen und mein Frühstück runtergefallen. Deshalb kam ich zu spät. -Und weiter? Yui seufzte. Eigentlich hatte sie ja Professor Fuyutsuki zuhören wollen.  
  
"Und deswegen merken sie sich : falls sie jemals einen Organismus finden, dessen Enzyme L-Glucose erkennen oder der eine D -Aminosäure in sich trägt, können sie sicher sein, das er garantiert nicht von dieser Welt ist..."  
  
Aber sie konnte sich jetzt einfach nicht konzentrieren. Sie schrieb wieder auf den Zettel. Um die L- Glucose würde sie sich später kümmern. -Wie, weiter? Er hat mir geholfen, meine Papiere aufzulesen, ich habe mich dafür bedankt und bin dann weitergerannt. -Du scheinst aber einen ziemlichen Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen zu haben. -Woher willst du das wissen? Kennst du ihn etwa? -Flüchtig. Aha. Die Sache schien interessant zu werden. Yui drehte sich noch einmal zu dem Mann an der Treppe um. Sie glaubte sich nicht daran zu erinnern, ihm außer vorhin schon einmal begegnet zu sein. Aber Naoko hatte recht, er schaute sie die ganze Zeit an. Irgendwie süss, fand Yui. Sie drehte sich wieder um und setzte die Zettelschreiberei mit Naoko fort, obwohl es ihr doch ziemlich kindisch vorkam. Doch um jetzt noch voll und ganz in die Vorlesung einzusteigen, war es sowieso zu spät. -Er scheint nett zu sein. - Ein bisschen zu alt für dich, findest du nicht? So etwas hatte Yui nun ganz und gar nicht erwartet. Obwohl sie erst 23 war, war sie ja kein Teenager mehr. Und wie alt mochte er sein? Sie schätzte ihn auf ungefähr 30. Also wirklich, was machten schon ein paar Jahre. Ob Naoko wohl.... Yui schrieb wieder zurück: -Bist du etwa eifersüchtig? Naoko´s Blick verfinsterte sich ein wenig, als sie diese Zeilen las. Da Yui sich aber noch mal zur Treppe umdrehte (und versuchte ,möglichst unauffällig zu schauen),bekam sie es aber nicht mit. -Vielleicht. Obwohl sie das schon geahnt hatte, war Yui über Naoko´s Antwort doch etwas erstaunt. Sie hatte ihr nie von ihm erzählt...plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein. -Wie heißt er überhaupt? -Gendo Rokobungi. Yui hatte diesen Namen noch nie gehört. Und wenn es trotzdem so gewesen wäre, konnte sie sich zumindest nicht mehr daran erinnern. -Den Namen hab´ ich noch nie gehört. -Er hat nicht gerade viele Kontakte. Ein Einzelgänger. Da Yui nicht wusste, was sie darauf antworten sollte, ließ sie ihren Blick ein weiteres mal zur Treppe schweifen. Gendo Rokubungi. Diesmal versuchte sie gar nicht erst, unauffällig zu erscheinen. Sie sah ihn dirket an. Und lächlte. Er... Yui kam nicht mehr dazu, seine Reaktion zu beobachten, weil plötzlich ein riesiger Tumult im Hörsaal ausbrach: Ohne das sie es bemerkt hatte, hatte Fuyutsuki sein Vorlesung beendet und nun sprangen dutzende von Studenten von ihren Stühlen auf und erfüllten den Raum mit Stimmengewirr. Während ein paar wenige von ihnen zu Fuyutsuki vor gingen, um ihn mit Fragen zu löchern, strömte der weitaus größere Teil in Richtung Ausgang und nahm ihr somit alle Sicht, sie sprang auf um über die Meng hinwegblicken zu können, aber es war sinnlos. Es waren einfach zu viele. Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie sich auf ihren Stuhl stellen sollte und wie sie dies möglichst unauffällig tun könnte, als ihre Gedankengänge von Naoko unterbrochen wurden: "Hey, Yui! Yui! Ich gehe jetzt, okay?" "Hmm? Ja, schon klar?" meinte Yui abweisend und packte ihre Papiere zusammen( interessanter Weise starte sie dabei immer noch Richtung Ausgang.) Naoko seufzte und verschwand dann in der Menge.  
  
Yui stand im vor dem Badezimmer vor dem Spiegel und trug ihren Lieblingslippenstift auf. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid und hohe Schuhe. Wegen den Schuhen hatte sie lang überlegt. Und sich dann doch für die hohen entschieden. Draussen verlief sich gerade das letzte Stückchen des glutroten Abendrots mit den Schatten der Nacht. Yui grinste sich selbst ihm Spiegel an. Heute war DER Tag. Genauer gesagt DER Abend. Heute würde sie zum ersten mal mit Gendo Rokubungi ausgehen. Yui lächelte noch mehr bei diesem Gedanken. Er hatte auf sie gewartet als sie aus dem Hörsaal kam. Und dann hatte er sie zum Essen eingeladen. Yui hatte sich schon die ganze Woche über auf diesen Abend gefreut. Sie legte ihren Lippenstift wider weg und sah sich im Spiegel an. Gendo Rokubungi...Sie ließ diesen Namen genüsslich auf der Zunge zergehen. So etwas war ihr wirklich noch nie passiert. Obwohl sie ihn eigentlich noch überhaupt nicht kannte, wusste sie bereits jetzt das er ein Teil ihres weiteren Leben sein würde. Sie hatte keine Ahnung woher diese Gefühl kam und schon gar nicht warum... Ihre Gedanken wurden von einem Klingeln an der Tür unterbrochen. Yui lächelte. Vielleicht würde sie es ja jetzt erfahren. "Ich komme!" rief sie und schnappte sich ihre Handtasche. Dann ging sie ihrer Zukunft entgegen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Liest das hier überhaupt noch jemand oder sind alle schon vor Langweile eingeschlafen? Ich hoffe mal nicht...ansonsten : bitte wacht wieder auf !!!! Jetzt will ich erst mal noch ein paar Sachen loswerden. Weiß ich das es eigentlich "Love in the year 1999" heißen müsste, aber "Love in the year 2000" hört sich einfach besser an, finde ich ;-). Der Alternative - Titel ist dann "1999"... Ja, die Toastbrot -Szene ist bewusst aus der letzten EVA -Folge geklaut (Was meine Schwester übrigens sehr störend findet, während ich es einfach nur lustig finde. Wie denkt ihr denn darüber?) das war´s ^_^° 4. doch noch was : das mit der L- Glucose und der D -Aminosäure stimmt wirklich. Jemand der L -Glucose verdauen kann, ist auf jeden Fall eine Außerirdischer ^_^° das war´s dann endgültig 


End file.
